cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Altarian Republic
The Altarian Republic is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 84 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Altarian Republic work diligently to produce Gems and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Altarian Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Altarian Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Altarian Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Altarian Republic. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Altarian Republic will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography Climate Political Divisions The Altarian Republic is a Federal Republic composed of multiple states. Historically the region was known to its inhabitants as Anea. The formerly independent states of the region now compose the current states of the Republic that exist today. These are the states of Altaria, Emmeria, Belka, Estovakia, Tollana, and Osea. History The Altarian Republic was formed on May 27, 2011 but the region comprising the Republic has a history going back over 2000 years. The Altarian Republic was the result of an agreement between the major nations of Anea (what the area was formerly known as) to merge together to form a nation for the regions mutual benefit. The key nations of the Anea were formerly the Federation of Altaria, the Osean Federation, the United Kingdom of Tollana, the Republic of Emmeria, the Federal Republic of Estovakia and the Peoples Republic of Belka. Origins (???-30 BC) The actual origin of the presence of humanity in Anea has never actually been discovered. So far the only recorded history was found dating at 30 BC with nothing providing an actual origin of the people living there. There haven't been any archaeological finds dating past 30 BC either and most archaeologists agree that the chances of finding something past that date are slim. Early History (30 BC-476 AD) The earliest historical records details the state of Anea in 30 BC. The area was home to many small kingdoms and fiefdoms were individual warlords or rulers reigned over their individual regions. One realm at the time would later stand out from most of the others. This was the Kingdom Anea ruled by King Aurelius II who was one of the most able leaders of the time despite only being 17 years old. At this point Anea's neighboring nations of Emmeria and Altaria were both mostly democratic states with elected rulers. It appears that both nations thought that uniting under the leadership of King Aurelius II would be most beneficial to their people and so it was done about 300 AD. They combined their nations under the flag of the new Anean Empire which would proceed to dominate most of the region in all economic, military and political matters. The reign of King Aurelius II was long and prosperous. As king Aurelius himself would help defend his realm and lead his armies to victory against raiders and other rival nations (mainly the Kingdom of Belka). His feats in battle were so legendary he was crafted an armor of pure gold which he later put onto a giant golden statue his people had created for him as a monument to his victories and leadership. This statue granted him the fond nickname of "The Golden King" which is still honored today by the Altarian and Emmerian people. Aurelius died in 375 AD at the age of 92 which was truly unheard of at that time. His son Aurelius III was not quite as gifted as his father but he was an able administrator and learned well from the lessons his father gave him. Under his rule the empire continued to prosper until he died in 410 AD at the age of 63. He left no son of his own and the Anean Empire came under the rule of his wife Queen Ludmilla I. She continued to reign until her death in 436 AD. After her death there was no immediate or clear heir to the throne and a fight for power began. Augustus Marlow (one of Aurelius II most youngest and trusted generals) rallied the people to the throne and to crown a distant cousin of the king. 20 years of warfare continued until General Marlow defeated the several pretenders who had risen up in an attempt to seize the throne and crowned King Henry II. By all accounts King Henry was an able administrator but was assassinated in 473 AD. This left a power vacuum that was never truly filled by a regent of generals and minor royal figures. At this point The Anean Empire which had dominated most of the region (and has been called Anea ever since) began to collapse after years of civil war and slowly decaying leadership. Increasing barbarian attacks further weakened the Empire until the Kingdoms of Belka and Estovakia invaded in 500 BC and broke up the Anean empire. Dark Ages (476-1500) After the collapse of the Anean Empire the whole region took an immediate lead backwards in development. The Anean Empire itself devolved to its former three founding nations with the Kingdom of Anea being split between Belka and Estovakia. Both of those nations soon began to wage war against each other as well. It was a war so long and terrible that it went from 490 AD to 540 AD and left both nations and many neighboring ones completely devastated. Many scientific and cultural advancements were lost after the collapse of the Anean Empire and the state of the region reflected that. Agricultural output had dropped considerably causing widespread famine. Disease and plagues festered everywhere without adequate healthcare and hygienic infrastructure. There was no education system to promote science and advancement and superstition reigned as religion took their place. Anea again plunged into an era ruled by feudal lords and minor kings. A notable era was the reign of King Vlade III who ruled over the Kingdom of Belka from 914-940 AD. An outstanding general he began to lead his armies to victory against the numerous feudal kings and minor nations. His armies began to conquer everything in their path and soon most of Anea was under his control. While Vlade was a very impressive general he was most definitely not as great as a King. Under his rule most of his empire (with the notable exception of Estovakia) was subjected to extremel cruelty an terror. There are numerous records of mass killings and mutilations of civilian populations in areas of even rumored resistance. It has been noted that impalement was a very much favored method of his with one recorded session numbering in over 15,000 people at the same time. Many hundreds of thousands died during this era and Vlade failed to see the mass resentment and hatred he was breeding throughout his empire. In 934 AD the oppressed population rose up against him and drove most of the Belkan army back into Belka. Most of the nations formerly under Belkan rule came together and fielded a massive army to invade Belka and to exact revenge upon King Vlade. This was done in 940 AD when the combined forces of the Army of the Oppressed (as it came to be called) stormed the Belkan capital of Dinsmark and apparently literally tore apart King Vlade and burned his palace to ashes. Several hundred years passed and gradual progress was being made. Many smaller kingdoms had combined (either through warfare or diplomacy) into larger ones. In 1491 AD King Charlymange I of the Kingdom of Osea came to power and began to unite the other nations very much in the same manner as Aurelius II. Through very shrewd diplomacy he was able to bring the Kingdoms of Emmeria, Belka, Estovakia, Tollana and the Republic of Altaria into a union led by him. The Osean Empire was born on 1500 AD and under Emperor Charlymange's rule progress in all fields of science and culture began to accelerate. Era of Enlightenment (1500-1800) The formation of the Osean Empire jump started a great leap forward in progress for all the nations of Anea and the era became known as the "Era of Enlightenment". Agriculture and commerce prospered and the development of culture took off with many famous works of art being produced. Music, paintings, literature flowed from the new artists who no longer had to fear oppression or worry too much about having enough basic resources. A growing middle and upper class fed economic growth towards culture and development. The death of Emperor Charlymange I in 1550 AD didn't lead to a dissolution of the Osean Empire as many had feared. His son Charlymange II proved to be as capable as his faher and perhaps even more. He began to institute a more centralized system of government centered around the Emperor that could run the Empire as efficiently as possible. He not only created the first public school system in Anea but also the first social welfare system ever seen in the region. A centralized taxation system allowed for massive infrastructure development which spurred commerce and an explosion in economic growth. Not exactly the best diplomat he did create and possess the best and largest military force Anea had ever seen up till that point to defend the empire against numerous minor nations and tribes along its borders. Emperor Charlymange III died in 1583 leaving his only daughter Princess Margret Delma to rule the Osean Empire. Again, many feared the fall of the Empire and again their fears went unfulfilled. Empress Delma ruled the Empire well for many years. After the Queen's death in 1634 a series of 9 Emperors reigned and ruled well over the Empire. Starting with Emperor Charlymange I all the way to Empress Theodora II the first 12 leaders of the Empire were known as "The 12 Sovereigns". Age of Industrialization (1800-1930) Not too long after the death of Empress Theodora II the economic development of the Empire began to rapidly change. The growing emphasis on machinery and manufacturing exploded in just a few short years transforming the economic and socio-political landscape of Anea. Former emphasis on agriculture and manual labor began to rapidly shift towards machine based production and the mass production of goods. Steam and electricity were introduced in 1850 and 1866 respectively and opened the door for further development. However, life for the average worker grew harder and the average standard of living rapidly fell for those who had to work long, hard and dangerous hours in a factory for little to no pay. Workers grew discontent with their situation and resolved to do what they needed to do to improve their situation. It should be known that during this time the Osean Empire began to fall apart somewhat. At this point it had lasted over 300 years and political tensions began to take their toll and the new Industrial Revolution pushed it to the breaking point. The nations of Estovakia and Belka declared their independence from the Osean Empire and a war of secession was waged from 1853-1866. In the end the Osean Empire found itself on the brink of disaster with a spiraling debt and heavily depleted army. Estovakia and Belka received a peace agreement and their independence. Both nations combined to form the Democratic Peoples Republic of Belka in 1880. The Osean Empire itself began to fall apart with Emmeria and Altaria demanding sovereignty which was granted as the Empire was still recovering from the disastrous "War of Insurrection" as it was known in Osea or "The Glorious People's Uprising" as it is known in Belka and Estovakia and had no choice but to allow it. Soon Altaria and the Republic of Emmeria were joined by the United Kingdom of Tollana and the Osean Empire came to an end in 1900 forming the Osean Federation in 1903. The Great Wars (1930-1990) The basis of the formation of the Democratic Peoples Republic of Belka (DPRB) led to its development as a nation that embraced the ideals of communism. The influence of communism was feared by many of its neighboring states as a threat to their own political and economic stability and was seen as a standoff between the forces of communism and freedom. The Osean Federation rapidly recovered from the collapse of the Osean Empire and became one of the premier powers of Anea with the other being the DPRB. In 1933 a war broke out between the Osean Federation and the DPRB that lasted for 11 years. It was one of the bloodiest wars in history with millions losing their lives on the battlefield. Most Aneans have come to know this conflict as "The First Great War". When the DPRB started their invasion of Osea they had a definite advantage in the correlation of military forces but Altaria and the Republic of Emmeria soon stepped in on the side of the federation to oppose the DPRB. Their combined forces managed to stop the DPRB advance after they had taken over a third of Osea and settled down to four more years of trench warfare. A peace was brokered in 1944 but no outstanding issues were resolved and tensions remained the same. The "First Great War" was a turning point in the history of Anea for the next several decades as it immediately created a new social, political and military environment. The Osean Federation, Altaria and Emmeria all saw that they would not be able to individually oppose the DPRB in the event of war but together they had the strength to stop any invasion. Thus the ISAF Treaty was signed creating the 'I'ndependent 'S'tate 'A'llied 'F'orces in a combined effort to oppose the DPRB. The United Kingdom of Tollana was asked to participate but declined citing a history of neutrality and non-aggression and the wish to stay out of the conflict. Sadly this neutrality was not to be as the DPRB was eying Tollan land rich with natural resources like oil, metals and coal. The DPRB launched an invasion in 1948 almost completely taking over Tollana in less than two weeks of fighting. ISAF rejected a measure proposed by Altaria to intervene stating that as Tollana rejected the ISAF Treaty they rejected its protection. Nonetheless Altarian ethics drove their nation to action and they intervened in a surprise move, completely annihilating DPRB forces in Tollana and liberating the country in another two weeks. As Altarian forces prepared for a counteroffensive into the DPRB a ceasefire was called and a peace agreement rapidly implemented. While the war ended the tensions again did not and while an uneasy peace reigned until 1955 when yet another war broke out. ISAF forces saw evident signs that the DPRB was gearing up for another war with a massive buildup of troops on their borders. A pre-emptive strike was carried out with limited effect. DPRB invasion plans had been disrupted but the DPRB still maintained the upper hand in terms of military forces on the defensive. It wasn't until 1963 when another peace agreement was reached turning the border between ISAF members and the DPRB into a fortified DMZ. Yet again, this was not a peace made to last as in 1987 the DPRB began a massive surprise invasion that caught ISAF completely off guard. The fighting was intensive and it looked like the DPRB was going to win within a month until Tollana intervened. Seeing that neutrality would mean nothing if the DPRB won the war and owing a debt to the Altarians their now formidable military forces managed to hold the line until ISAF could mobilize. Within two years the lines were back to what they were pre-war and a peace agreement was brokered ending "The Third Great War". Era of Reconciliation (1990-2011) After the "Third Great War" tensions began to somewhat ease up between the DPRB and ISAF. In 1993 the DPRB dissolved into the Peoples Republic of Belka and the Federal Republic of Estovakia and began "The War of Brothers" with Belkan forces immediately invading Estovakia when it declared independence to hold the DPRB together. ISAF forces decisively intervened as a peacekeeping force in 1995 and began a period known as "The Reconciliation". Peace accords were signed and implemented leading to increasingly better relations between the main states of Anea. In 1999 a proposal was made by the United Kingdom of Tollana to unite the states of Anea to better represent the region to the rest of the world. The next 12 years consisted of diplomatic wrangling, haggling, posturing and arguing over the best way to fairly implement such a nation. In 2011 the Constitution of the Altarian Republic was presented and approved by all parties and implemented on May 27, 2011. Age of the Republic (2011-Present) The new nation of the Altarian Republic was formed on May 27, 2011 with Robert Hayes, the former Chief of the Altarian Armed Forces, being elected as the Republic's first president. Demographics Education Public education in the Altarian Republic is mostly the responsibilities of the local city and state governments. The Federal government does in fact have broad minimum guidelines and education standards but does not generally provide education itself. Education ratings in the Republic are fairly low due to a moderate literacy level (roughly 60-70%) and a lack of funds available for education programs and facilities. On May 30, 2011 President Hayes presented to the Grand Assembly of the Republic the Federal Education Initiative Program which is a part of his 'B'eginning of 'U'nity and 'I'ntegration 'L'egislation and 'D'evelopment Initiative or BUILD Initiative. In terms of education advancement the initiative provides $800,000,000 for the creation of the Department of Science and Education which will develop new guidelines and syllabi as well as provide federal funding for school aid programs. Law Enforcement Most law enforcement in the Altarian Republic is delegated to local police forces, sheriffs and state police. The federal government itself has several law enforcement agencies to enforce federal laws. This includes the Federal Investigation Bureau, Federal Marshals Service and the Bureau of Drugs, Firearms and Alcohol. The military can be used as a police force in the event of an emergency when ordered to by the President. Use of the military in this role must be approved by the High Council no longer than one week after it has been initiated. There has been a proposal to create a unified national police force to replace the current system citing the inefficiency of the current system and lack of cooperation between police forces. This proposal has mixed feelings and support has generally been split down the middle. Economy The economy of the Altarian Republic has a mixed economy fueled by a combination of agriculture and industry. Agriculture accounts for roughly 23% of the national GDP with industrial activity accounting for 53% and the service sector composing 13%. Federal government spending accounts for the remaining 11% of economic activity. Agriculture Industry Major Companies *General Defense Industries *Morgenroete Inc *Omni Consumer Products *Aperture Science *Idris Corporation Government The Government of the Altarian Republic is a federal republic overseeing the 6 member states and responsible for the overall governing of the Republic as a whole. Executive The executive branch of the Altarian Republic is headed by the President of the Repubic. The President is responsible for the administration and enforcement of federal laws and departments as well as serve as the head of the Republic's armed forces. The President is elected by the High Council of the Republic to serve for 6 years. The current President is Robert Hayes. Legislative The Legislature of the Republic consists of two parts. The High Council of the Altarian Republic consists of four Councillors appointed from each of the Republic's member states and serve for 4 years. They are charged with creating and approving laws and treaties as well as approving the heads of federal departments and agencies that have been required to do so. The Grand Assembly of the Altarian Republic is elected by direct popular vote by their districts and serve for 3 years. They are also tasked with creating and approving laws and treaties as well as being in charge of the national budget. Judicial The Republic Judiciary is mainly charged with applying federal laws and is also charged with maintaining the constitutionality of any laws passed by the legislature based on the Constitution. Constititution Departments Foreign Relations Military The Altarian Republic Defense Forces is responsible for the defense of the Republic and its citizens and all of its foreign interests worldwide. The Altarian Republic Defense Forces (ARDF) consists of 5 branches. The Altarian Republic Army is the main ground forces branch of the ARDF. The Altarian Republic Navy is the branch of the military that defends the seas of the Republic. The Altarian Republic Air Force is the branch of the military that the airspace of the Republic. The Altarian Republic Marine Corps works very closely in conjunction with the navy to offer the Republic a good measure of global power projection. The Altarian Republic Coast Guard is responsible for patrolling the coasts of the Republic for criminal elements as well as conventional foreign powers. Health Care Languange Religion By law and the Constitution the Altarian Republic is a secular nation. The free practice of religion is guaranteed to all citizens of the Republic so long as it is classified as a religion by the Department of the Interior. The most recent government survey shows that only about 20% of the population are actively religious. On the other hand roughly 60% of the population follow some form of Christianity. Of that 60% roughly half identify as Catholic and the other half identifies as Protestant. The remaining 40% breaks down to 16% None, 14% Buddhist, 6% Judaism, 2% Muslim, 2% Other. According to the Department of the Interior, the Church of Scientology has been banned as "not so much a religion or even a cult but an apparently amazing business model attempting to masquerade itself as genuine religion". Culture Category:Altarian Republic Category:Roleplay